Marcella Swan's Twilight Saga
by Soren.16.Wolf
Summary: Summary will be inside.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to one Stephanie Meyers.**

 _Twilight Fanfiction_

Title: _**Marcella Swan's Twilight Saga**_

Rated: M (unless stated otherwise)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Family

Pairing(s): (OC/Edward/Jasper/Carlisle/Garrett/Sam/Paul/Seth/Aro/Marcus/Caius/Alistair/Eleazar/Afton/Embry) and (Charlie/Phil/OC)

Summary: Marcella [Marcy, Ella, Mars, and/or Mells are nicknames] Charlie Swan is Isabella (Bella)'s older sister by two years. (Bella will be fifteen in this story instead of seventeen.) But Renee hates her so Renee abuses Marcella (physical, and she lets the men she dates rape her.) but Renee loves Bella and spoils her. Nobody knows about the abuse. They (Marcy and Bella) go to forks to live with their dad Charlie. Marcy has a lot of questions for Charlie. One being "What the HELL is she?" Renee and Bella don't know the full extent but Phil does. So will she get the answers she hopes for? Will she figure out why she feels a parental pull towards Phil? And will she find hers mates?

AU:) ~Bella, Renee, Esme, Lauren bashing.

~Charlie - Creatures/Wizard [Marcella inherits all, Bella does not]

~Renee - Squib [Creatures/Witch skipped Renee and Bella, but not Marcella who inherits all]

~Bella - Major slut, drinks a lot, does a lot of drugs, smokes

~Phil - Creature/Wizard (Thinks of Marcella as a daughter, will blood adopt her later in story) [Renee tricks him into thinking she's his mate]

Language Info:

1) "Blah"-Regular speech

2) 'Blah'-Regular thoughts

3) ' _Blah'_ \- Marcella's thought to everybody

4) _'Blah'_ \- Another's thoughts to Marcella

5) "Blah"\- Italian

6)" _Blah"_ \- French

7) " _Blah"_ \- Latin

8) _~"Blah"~_ \- Spanish

9) **"Blah"** \- Greek

10) " _ **Blah"**_ \- Japanese

11) **"Blah"** \- Romanian

12) **:Blah:** \- Text Message

13) _ **:Blah:**_ \- Call

14) **:Blah:** \- Instant Messaging

15) _**:Blah:**_ \- Letter/Note

For numbers 4, 12, 13, 14, and 15, the first initial will be stated before the message/thought.

 **AN:** **Warning the translations may be wrong because I'm using Google translate. My other fanfiction,** _ **A New and Unexpected Life**_ **, is still taking awhile, for that I'm sorry. I will try to finish it but as I said in my AN in that summary, I'm having a bit of a writers' block. Due to my writers' block on, will post this fanfiction, at least I will try. There are two characters from " _How To Train Your Dragon 2"_ and a character from _"Lilo and Stitch"_ in this fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_ Marcella's POV

My bitch of a sister and I are on a plane to Port Angeles to live with our dad, Charles "Charlie" Swan.

I've missed my papa. I was and am really close to him. When I was younger, he told me that I was a witch, though he never told me which creatures I would inherit or if I would. Though I think I did inherit some creatures, so I hope he tells me which ones.

 _"We will land at Port Angeles Airport in five minutes. So please turn off ALL electronics and buckle up. Please enjoy you stay in the state of Washington."_ the pilot said, over the intercom.

'Yay, I can't wait to see papa! He said he had some surprises for me.' I thought to myself.

Soon the plane landed, and I went to go get my luggage with Isabitch (oops..Isabella). Then we set off to find papa. I was speed walking towards the stores in the airport, when I heard someone call my name.

"MARCY!" said the very, very familiar voice. I turned my head and saw papa waving his arms at me. As soon as I saw him, I ran over to him and into arms. I had dropped my stuff right before I jumped into his arms. He swung me around before he brought me into a tight hug. There were a few tears from both of us.

"Mi sei mancato, papà!" I said, (I've missed you, dad!) as I pull back from him, but not to far away.

"Mi sei mancato così, bambina!" he answered, (I've you as well, baby girl! ) with a huge smile.

Isabitch (oops... Excuse me...Isabella) cleared her throat, "Charlie" she sneered. _'Man, she spends way too much time with Renee.'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes at her with dad.

"Isabella, you will behave. Unlike Renee you will have quite a few rules, one of them being a curfew. Just because Renee raised you to be like her, does NOT mean that you won't be punished like she wasn't growing up." he said in his "leader" voice. I sent a my amusement and gratitude through the bond we have.

Isabella scoffed and said "Whatever." I shook my head to myself. I noticed papa did, too.

"Angela, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Mike, e Tyler sono entustiasti di avere a casa, Marce." papa said (Angela, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Mike and Tyler are excited to have you home, Marce. )

"Sono entusiasta di essere a casa e vedere loro, anche" I said (I'm excited to be home and see them, too.) with a smile. "Che dire di Embry, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Sam, e Quill?" I continued (What about Embry, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Sam and Quill?)

"Lo chiamano tutto il tempo per verificare su di voi. Anche se dal momento che i Cullen sono sponati in non hanno visitato." papa answered. (They call all the time to check up on you. Though since the Cullens have moved in they haven't visited.) I nodded, although a little sadly.

The rest of the car ride to papa's house was silient. So I leaned on papa's shoulder to take a little nap.

Papa woke me up as we arrived at his home that he will be sharing with Isabella (hey, I didn't "mess up" her name this time). Though he will probably come to my house for dinner and vice versa, but I'll get here before him to prepare the food.

After Isabella settled in, papa asked one of his neighbor to watch her due to the long police record she has. I once shook my head, albeit tiredly. I realize that I'll need to tell him about the abuse, but I'm not really ready for anyone to know yet. I sigh quietly, 'I wonder when I'll be ready, if ever.'

"Let's get going, Marce. You're going to love your house and cars." papa said, smiling as we got back into his cruiser. I smiled as I leaned against him. The car ride was quiet while I paid attention to the road to find my way back to town, seeing as it seems that papa had a house built for me out in the woods. I smile at his thoughtfulness.

A long car ride later (about thirty minutes, if you want to get technical), papa said "We're almost to the house. You have been paying attention on how to get here, right?" he teased.

I laughed and nodded "Of course, I have papa." I answered as I stopped laughed, though I was still giggling.

We turned down a gravel driveway off to the left side of the road. The driveway was about a mile and a half long. The house had a large front yard, which seem to be for grass sport. From the front yard, you could see the garage and the main part of the house. The house was a beautiful mixture of an old Italian style mansion and a Victorian style mansion.

The house itself was three stories with a garage connected. There seemed to be two other buildings behind the garage (stated in the paragraph above) and the three story house. The house/mansion was a beautiful mix of dark blue, black, and white. The walls were dark blue, the window shutters and the roof were black, and the door was white. The inside was amazingly beautiful.

The first floor was gorgeous. As you walk in, you see cherry wood stairs that go up to the second floor and see to bottom part of the stairs to the third floor. Under the stairs to the second floor is a closet for jackets and shoes (obviously).

To the right (if you look towards the stairs), was the dining room with a bar/island separating the dining room from the kitchen. The table was long enough to fit about twenty people. There were a couple side boards and wine racks with storage space on the bottom. The floor was a black polished oak wood flooring. Though underneath the dining room table and chairs was a roll out black and white rug, so the wood flooring would not be damaged by the legs of the chairs.

The kitchen was decorated in dark red and black walls and checkered tile flooring (same colors as the walls). The cabinets were black with sliver handles. The kitchen has two large ovens (one on top of the other), a large stove (with a built in oven), a large refrigdator, and a larger freezer. There is a lot of cabinet space for food and dishes. The sink was large as was the dishwasher that was next to it. The sink, dishwasher, stove, and ovens are on the far back wall. The fridge and freezer were on the far right wall, with a bunch of cabinets and drawers holding the serving/holiday/party dishes and the serving/holiday/party utensils. There are islands for cooking with cabinet storage. There were two doors leading to other places. One door lead to the basement. And the other lead out to the living.

The living/sitting room took up about half the space of the left side of the house and was decorated in a dark blue color. The four couches, two love-seats, and three recliners were all made of black leather. The side table and coffee table were made of of a dark cherry were black gothic lamps with black shades on the side tables. On the fartherest left wall, there was a large fire place, above said fire place was a 55" inch flat screen t.v. with the Wii sensor bar, a dvd player, and a cable box under it. To the right of the fireplace was entertainment system that held the Wii, X-Box 360, a Playstation 1, Playstation 2 and the Playstation 3. There was cabinets above the entertainment system, holding the video games to the systems. On the left side of the fireplace was another dvd cabinet that was filled with all different types of movies. On the back wall close to the corner between the back and left wall, was another entertainment system, but one for a stereo, with dvd cabinets. The sound system was big with a DJ set-up for any parties, if I have any. The shelves and cabinets were filler with every genre of music. The living/sitting room looked amazing and looked like it could fit about 2 and a half dozen people (maybe more, maybe less).

There was a small library taking up the other half. It was filled with fiction books of all kinds. There were some educational books, 'how to do' books, and a lot of cook books from all different countries. There was two black leather couches, four black leather comfy chairs, a black cherry wood coffee table, two black cherry wood side tables, and a window seat. After touring the bottom floor, me being in a amazed shock, Papa smiled and took me to the up stairs.

The second floor was for any guest I have that stay for awhile. There were eighteen rooms on the second floor. Each door had a color relating to the color scheme of the room. The first door, after you go up the stairs and to the left, was blood red. The inside of the room was mostly dark red with some black thrown in there. Walls, sheets, carpet, and curtains were all dark red, and the table, bed frame, and the desk were all black. The other room were orange, yellow, green, dark green, light blue, blue, dark blue, light purple, purple, dark purple, pink, brown, black, white, grey, gold and silver. The inside matched the door and the name (ex: The Red Room, The Green Room). Each room has an en-suite bathroom, which matches the color scheme of the room it's connected to.

The third and last floor of the main house (besides the basement) is the family floor. My master bedroom, study/office, and another small library are on this floor. If I have any kids **(AN: possible future, leave a review on any names, both genders, if you guys want to.)** ,there is a ton of rooms for them, and with room to expand. And quite a few rooms for any visiting family.

The back wall has a three layer balcony for each floor. The second floor has stairs leading to the guest house (should the guest rooms be filled). The balcony connected to my bedroom has stairs leading to the bottom balcony and that has stairs leading to the bottom balcony.

I love every bit of the house, though I still have to get a look at the basement, garage, and the third builfing that I have no clue what it is. The kitchen was amazing, I could tell, I'd be using it alot and the living/sitting room was one of my favorite rooms besides my libraries and the kitchen.

"Papa, can you show me the other buildings besides the garage tomorrow or this weekend, since it's getting late?" I asked noticing the time. (8:45 p.m.)

"Okay, baby girl," Papa nodded.

"Oh, my familiars are coming soon. I'm going to need permission to bring one of them to school with me, as the stop any of my panic attacks." I continued, slightly sheepishly.

"Okay, that's fine, but what are they and how many do you have?" he asked curiously.

 **AN:** **As I said in the info chapter before, the tranlations may be wrong, because I'm using Google translate. My other fanfiction,** _ **A New and Unexecpected Life**_ **, is almost finished but is still going to be awhile before it's updated. I will be postng the second chapter to this fanfiction within the next week or two. The third will take a bit longer as I just stared it and because I have school and I need to focus on getting good grades. Thank you, I will be glad to use any ideas if you guys like.**


	3. Sorry Note

Hey, guys.

So I know I said it'd take about a week or two to type and upload the next chapter, but my computer decided to freak out. I couldn't do anything for typing fanfiction or typing up any of my essays for my classes. I'm very sorry. I shall try to have the next two chapters upload this weekend or next weekend. It all depends on my computer, chores, and/or my homework. Thanks for the favorites and follows, they mean a lot to me. Knowing that people like what I write and want to read more of it. Thanks for the reviews as well, as the reviews mean the same to me as the favorites and follows. If you guys/girls, have any ideas, like names for children, other characters, please feel free to leave a review. I'm going to need help with names, because I am HORRIBLE at coming up with names. As stated before, I'm very, very sorry that I haven't updated. My other fanfiction, _A New and Unexpected Life_ , prologue is almost done. I have a few more parts to add, but it should be finished soon. And once again, thank you guys/girls (due not knowing genders of any other fanfiction accounts [and/or anonymous reviews], and not wanting to pull a Oliver Wood by forgetting to say girls), it really does mean a lot to me.

Will be uploading soon,

Soren.


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. School and an outside activity I joined I had me really busy. I will try not to take so long next time. I won't give a time of which I will be updating in because I have a job, and I have college starting soon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Marcella's POV

I smiled. "I have a dozen (12) familiars."

"Oh, crap. that's a lot Mells," papa said, in awed shocked, before we started laughing. "What are they?," he asked, we calmed down.

"Two are dragons with dog forms, five actual dogs (have a bit a magic in them), two fennec foxes, a wolf, a foo-dog/st. bernard/labrador/blood hound/hellhound dog mix, and an alien," I answered sheepishly. "And I have a few more but I don't know what they are.," I continued.

Papa's mouth dropped. He shook his head, amused. "Only you, baby girl, only you. When will they be here?," he asked.

"They should be here in five minutes," I answered, after I looked at my watch.

There was a flapping sound from outside. "Or now," I continued sheepishly, shaking my head.

Toothless appeared first with five boxes in his claws. Then Cloudjumper appeared next with the other five boxes in his claws. They set the boxes before they landed and turned into their dog forms.

I went to let out the fennec foxes, five dogs, hell-hound mix, and Stitch. As I let them out, I tell my papa their names and, for the dogs, breeds.

"The dogs are Meadow the Irish Wolfhound, Max the Jack Russell Terrior, Jasper the German Shephard, Willow the Golden Retriever, and Landon the Rottweiler. The fennec foxes are Nate and Onyx. The magical wolf is Ciel. The St. Bernard/Labrador/Blood Hound/Foo-Dog/Hell-hound mix is Otis. And my alien is Stitch." I introduced my familiars, Stitch climbed up my back to sit between my shoulder blades and look at my papa over my shoulder. "The dragons are Toothless the Nightfury, the black dragon and Cloudjumper the Stormcutter, gray, red/orange dragon. They can take the forms of dogs. Toothless usually a German Shepard or a Labrador. And Cloudjumper usually is a Irish Wolfhound mixed with a Great Dane. Which makes quite a big dog," I introduce my dragons, Toothless comes up to me and rubs against my side.

Papa's mouth dropped, "How in the world do you have two dragons and an alien?," he asked shocked and awed.

"I don't know, I know Stitch just appeared eight years ago during the night when I wished for a companion to help me with Renée and Isabitch. I found Toothless and Cloudjumper two years after Stitch. They were injured when I found them, so I helped them. While I was healing them, I felt a connection to them, so they started to following me around in their dog forms," I explained.

"Well, that explains that, sort of. Do you have anything else that you want to surprise me with?," papa asked amused. I nod. "Well?," he asked, somewhat excited.

"Well, a couple friends of mine, that graduated a few years ago, got married and had some kids, that they named me godmother of the two kids. And a few months ago, my friends died, and they put in their wills that I was the guardian once I turn eighteen but until then they said my godfather has custody of them both. Right now, one kid is two and the other just turned one. My godfather will be bringing them here in a few months," I surprised papa, sheepishly.

"What are the name of the kids?," he asked, "and how did the parents die, if your up to answering," he continued.

"Their names are Callen Polaris Rivers, whose two years old, and Lyra Elizabeth Rivers, who just turned one. The parents were Jill and Ryan Rivers, who both died in a car crash," I answered sadly.

"Well, I guess I'm a grandfather early," papa said, smiling hugely. I grin, hugging him tightly. "They too young to have lost their parents," papa said, sadly. I nod sadly.

"Callen and Lyra will be so happy. They want to meet you, but I told them to wait until I tell them and my godfather to come," I said half sad that they aren't here now, and half happy that papa accepted so fast.

Papa laughed and shook his head, "I can't wait to meet them either. Well, I should get going. I have to drive your sister to school in the morning. I'll show you the guest house and the other building next weekend. I hope you find your mates while your here. And I know you have a lot of questions for me, but you'll have to wait for this weekend, okay," he said. I nodded, and he smiled at me. "And Also there's a door to the garage in the living room. There's quite a few cars in there for you," he continued.

"Okay, thank you papa. I do have MANY questions. Will you be coming over for dinner?," I asked, knowing that he was living of take-out.

Papa perked up, and hugged me. "Can I? I may have been living of take-out the past few years, as I can't cook," he said/asked, sheepishly.

I laughed. "Of course, papa. It's fine, though tomorrow I may be joined by some people," I said, giggling slightly, and hoping my vision is right.

He chuckled, "Alright, I'm guessing one of your visions right?," he asked, to which I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you and the others tomorrow, baby girl," he said, hugging me before walking to the door.

"Bye, papa," I said, waving.

I watch his police car leave my drive-way. 'I've missed you. I wonder if I have any neighbors,' I passingly think.

I went to the kitchen (which was fully-stocked) to make a quick sandwich and to feed my familiars.

After eating and feeding my familiars, we go to my room where I get ready for bed. Toothless, Cloudjumper, Nate, Onyx, Ciel, Otis, Stitch, Meadow, Max, Jasper, Willow, and Landon wait fome to get done with brushing my teeth and changing.

I get into my bed large bed, where my familiars all arrange themselves around me and we all fell asleep like that.

*DREAM * BEGINS*

I felt someone grab me from behind, bend me forward, ripping my clothes off.

"Be a good girl, beautiful," said a faceless voice. But I recognized the voice. It was one of Renee's ex boy-toys, Ralph. I fought against him.

He slapped me. "Behave, girl, or else it'll be worse," he warned.

I was scared. I knew what he would do if I didn't listen, but I still fought him.

He grunted as I managed to hit him hard in the stomach. He was getting angry, "You asked for it, bitch."

He forced himself into me. I screamed and flailed against him.

He laughed as I screamed louder and louder. I could tell that he enjoyed my pain.

"No...Please, stop...," I pleaded, and he laughed.

"No, not until I'm done, you little slut," he grunted. I could tell and feel that he was close to finishing.

'Please, why me? Why can't he leave me alone, even in my dreams,' I asked myself, as he finally released.

"There, bitch. Happy that I 'stopped,'" he laughed. His laughs faded as I woke up screaming.

*DREAM * END*

Otis, Stitch, Ciel, Nate, and Cloudjumper scrambling to comfort me. "Thanks, you guys. Cloud, you're coming with me to school today, okay?," Looking at Cloud.

Cloudjumper nodded his head and turned into his Irish Wolfhound/Great Dane mix form. I smiled as I checked the time. 3:30 a.m. I sighed because I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Cloud, I need to take a shower and give you a bath," I said, as I called Cloudjumper over to me.

I grabbed some clothes to wear for school. A black band shirt, a black and grey shirt flannel shirt and a black pair of ripped jeans. For shoes, I was going to wear my black combat. I got into the shower.

After I got out, I dried my short hair, so that I could spike it in my usual fohawk, and got dressed. Then I stick my head out the door. "Cloud, time for your bath," I said to Cloudjumper, who was waiting outside the bathroom door.

He came bounding into the bathroom, his tail wagging. Out of all of my familiars, Cloudjumper loves baths the most. I gave him a quick bath. Drying him, but letting Cloud shaking off the rest of the water off happily.

After I finished, I went downstairs to eat and feed my familiars. I heard my phone ringing. I check the caller I.D. It was papa.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, baby girl. I got the permission for you to bring one of your familiars to school as long as they behave," he said. I could tell he was smiling.

"Yay! I came up with a schedule for my familiars to take turns to go to school with me. They each get a week," I said, excited.

"I figured you did, baby girl. It's a good plan for them," he said. "I need to get Isabella up, so I'll see you tonight. Bye baby girl," he continued.

"Okay, bye papa," I said. I check the time and saw that it was 5:45 a.m. "Well, time to leave. Cloud, let's go," I said as I grab my bag. We went to the door in the living room going to the garage. When I opened the door, I saw a few cars that I've wanted. A black 1967 Chevy Impala, a black 4 -door 2002 Jeep Wrangler, a black "small" 2002 Hummer. There was another car/truck but it was covered.

I grab the keys to the Impala. "Cloud, get into the Impala," I said, as I opened the door for him. As soon as he got in, I closed the door, and went around to the driver side and got in. Starting the car and it was in PERFECT condition. I then opened the garage door and back out to leave, closing the garage door, remotely.

I turn on the radio and automatically put on the country station, for today. I turn it up as Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood comes on, and I sing along. Cloud is just bobbing his head along to the music.

Fifteen minutes later, we reach the the high school. I drove up to the main office, turning off the car. I walk in, with Cloud by my side.

"Hello, I'm Marcella Swan," I said to the desk lady.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Cope. You're Chief Swan's eldest, correct?," she asked.

I nodded. "Here is your schedule, and a map," she continued. She then showed me the quickest routes to all my classes. "It's good to have you back, Miss Swan. Maybe not your sister though. And remember to bring this slip back at the end of the day, okay?," she rambled a little.

"Yes, ma'am. And Thank you, Ma'am. It's feels great to be back," I said, gratefully and smiling at her. Cloud barks softly. Waving good-bye before walking out. I saw that Papa was dropping off Isabella, and making sure she went to the main office to get her schedule and map.

I also saw that the other students were arriving, I quickly got Cloud back into the car and went to the student parking lot. Where I parked next to a sliver Volvo, with five golden-eyed teens behind it. I open my door and get out holding it open for Cloud, then grabbing my bag for the back seat.

"Mama Mells!," I heard from the right. And the six familiar voices, were those of my six best friends.

"Angela, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Mike, Tyler!," I called back. I met them half way and they envolope me in a big group hug. We were all laughing. Next thing I know and hear is all the students are cheering and clapping.

"Welcome back, Mama Mells!," several people shout towards my group.

"Thanks, it's great to be back," I shout back, grinning. 'It really is great to be back,' I think t myself.

"So how have you been, Mama Mells?," asked Angela.

"I've been okay. My new step-father has been really great," I answered, honestly. I miss Phil, he was/is really nice.

They (being my best friends) nodded and smiled, knowing that if I say something nice about one of Renee's boy-friend/husbands (which is very, VERY rare) means he actually is a nice guy.

"What's your schedule?," Jessica asked.

Looking down at my schedule, "English with Mr. Mason, Art/Music with Mr. Barnes, Trigonometry with Mr. Varner, Spanish with Mrs. Goff, Lunch, Biology II with Mr. Banner, and Gym with Coach Clapp," I answered.

"You have English with Eric, Trig and Spanish with Jess, Lunch with all of us, Biology with Mike and me, and Gym with Mike and Jess," Angela said.

"You share Art/Music with two of the Cullens and a Hale," Jess says. I tilt my head curiously.

I suddenly feel someone trying to get into my head. I turn my head in the direction I feel it from and saw the five golden-eyed teens staring at me. They must be the Cullens and the Hales. I then realize that their eyes mean they're vegetarian vampires. I wonder if Papa knows.

I smile at them. The bell rings, "Well, time to go to class," I say.

"I'll show you the way to English, Mama Mells," Eric says, as he puts his arm around my shoulder. I hear a low growling, though it's obvious nobody else hears it. At least I know where it came from, but I don't know who growled.

 _ **"Ikimashou, Eric-kun,"**_ I say, (Let's go, Eric.). He laughs at my use of Japanese. We walked into building three.

As we walked in, Mr. Mason calls me over. "I want to welcome you back. Hopefully you'll do just as well as your old school," he smiled.

"Thank you. I hope so, too," I said, walking to the back right of the room. Eric sits by me.

English was over quickly, seeing as we were just reading. Eric then lead me to my Art/Music class. "See you later, Eric," I wave to him.

He smiles and nods, "See you later, Mama Mells."

I walk into the class. Mr. Barnes greets me with a large smile and a semi hug. He's my other godfather. "Welcome back, Miss Swan," he says.

"Thank you," I smile back.

"What instruments do you play?," he asked, for the benefit of the curious students.

"I play the acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass, drums (or most percussion instruments), violin, viola, cello, flute, clarinet, and piano. I also sing. I'm mostly an alto, but I can sing soprano, tenor, and a little bit bass, just not too low," I answer sheepishly but proudly.

"Wow, that's more than the last time I talk to you. Well, I hope you'll play a song for us tomorrow," Mr. Barnes says.

"I'd be glad to," I answered sheepishly.

"You can go sit by Miss Cullen. Miss Cullen raise your hand so my god-daughter can find her seat," Mr. Barnes order.

I saw a small hand go up two handsome males. As I walk back, I notice the girl raising her hand was short, golden eyes, short spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Edward Cullen is the one with bronze hair, and Jasper Hale is the one with blond hair," she introduces her and her brothers.

"Hi, I'm Marcella Swan, but I go by Marcy, Mells, El, and some other nicknames," I greet her back, smiling.

"Today, you'll be drawing some mythical creatures of your choice. You're allowed to talk to other students within your vicinity. Get to it," Mr. Barnes told/order us.

I got out my sketchbook. I plan to draw my dragons and Otis' Hell-hound pack.

"By the way, Miss Swan, why do you have a dog here?," Mr. Barnes asked.

"I need to one of my pets with me at all times. Or at least know that they are around the area I'm in. They help my anxiety attacks," I answer, sheepishly. Mr. Barnes nodded. The Cullens and Hale, then turn their chairs towards each and me.

"How do you like Forks so far, Marcella?," Alice asked. I smiled at her.

"It's just as I remember, comforting. I love being back with my friends and my papa. At least here I get to escape my mother," I answer, smiling a little. I start drawing Tooth's body and head. They smile at me.

"Why did everyone call you "Mama Mells," if you don't mind me asking," Edward asked. I smiled, thinking back.

"When we were all younger, I use to take care of everyone, and made sure they all ate. When one of the girl had a bad break up, like the guy cheated on her or he abused her in someway, I make the guys regret ever hurting my friends. Or if they were sick or hurt, if I was here I would bring them food and watch them for their parents, and if I was away, I'd send them a care package," I answered. Looking up from my drawing, and smiling slightly.

I finished drawing Toothless, so I started drawing Cloudjumper's head and body. After finishing Cloud, I'll start drawing Otis' hell-hound pack, or at least part of the pack, seeing as there are well over a dozen hounds in the pack.

"So, you're protective of your friends," Jasper surmised. I nodded, finishing the hell-hound pack and starting the last being of the drawing, Otis, and the background and shading.

"How about you guys? You three and your family are more new than me. Though your family has been here before. Just not Alice and Jasper," I teased/stated. They laughed slightly, before Alice's jaw drops slightly and Jasper and Edward's eyes widen. I just smile at them, before finishing the shading and the background, and then I decided to add color.

"It's been fun, so far. But how did you know about our family?," Alice asked. Whatever she seemed to be drawing was finished and she was also adding color to it, same for Edward and Jasper. I look at her and simply say "You're eyes, the way on of you two (I looked at Jasper and Edward) growled when Eric put his arm around my shoulder, and I know the Quilluette Legends." I look at Edward and Jasper for their answers to my question before.

"I agree with Alice," Jasper answered, but he seemed confused.

"Good, would be great if some of the girld stopped trying to ask me out," Edward said, slightly annoyed. I looked at my watch and noticed the period was a little more than halfway over.

I laughed at Edward's statement. "Oh, really? Well, I'll talk to the girls," I say. Edward looks at me oddly.

"How will that help?," Edward asks, confused.

"Well, assuming you three are my friends now. And my "children" are annoying you a bit. Or a lot. I'll them that asking you out is just scaring you off, and that you're just waiting for the right girl,"I answer, laughing lightly. And some of the girls nearby blushed, ashamed when I gave them my "I'm-disappointed-in-you" look.

"We're sorry. We'll stop, and tell the other girls what Mama Mells said. Though I think she be a good match for you. While she takes care of all of us, she needs someone to take care of her a bit. Not a lot, but a bit," said a brave sophomore. I smiled, with slight tears in my eyes, walking over and giving her a small hug. "Thank you, cara. But it'll be a bit before I'll be in a relationship," I said, smiling sadly (dear). She nodded and I went back to my seat.

"See, Edward," I smirk at him, as he gapes slightly at me. Jasper just laughs slightly. I decided to see if they have any powers.

'Hmm, seemed Jasper has empathy, Alice can see decision based futures, and Edward can read minds. Except for mine. I wonder if that's because of my mind barriers. Weird," I think to myself, mentally shrugging.

"Will you sit with us at lunch?," Alice asked with pleading eyes.

"I think will, but I'll need to tell my friends. They'll be fine with it as long as I remember to sit with them some times. I just hope they won't have to deal with my sister," I answered, smiling. Jasper and Edward looked happy though.

The rest of the period (all of ten minutes) flew by quickly. We parted, with a promise to talk more at lunch.

I went to trig. Jess was waiting for me. She seemed to be buzzing, by the way her leg was bouncing.

"So how was art/music? What did you draw? I remember you love to draw," she rambled.

"Calm down. It was fun. I have to sing and a play a song tomorrow. I drew two dragons, and a hell-hound pack. I met two of the Cullens and a Hale that are in my class. They invited me to sit with them," I answered.

"Really? Will you seat with them? We wouldn't mind, as long as you some days, you sit with us," Jess said smiling.

I smile at her, as we work on some problems I've already worked on. "Yes, I told them I would. I promise I'll always make time for my six best friend," I smile at her again. She smiles back and says "Thanks, Mama Mells."

The class seemed to end quickly. Jessica and I went to Spanish. I was greeted by Mrs. Goff. _~"Hola, Señorita Marcella. Como esta?"~_ (Hello, Miss Marcella. How are you?)

 _~"Hola, señora Goff. Estoy bien, Y tu?,"~_ I answered. (Hello, Mrs. Goff. I'm fine, and you?)

 _~"Muy bien, gracias Señorita Marcella. Tome asiento en cualquier lugar,"~_ she answered back. (I'm good, thank you, Miss Marcella. Have a seat anywhere.)

I nodded taking a seat next to Jess. We did our work and the class flew by quickly like the rest of my classes. Soon we left for lunch. "See you later Jess, tell the other," I say. "See you later Mama Mells. I will," she answers back, smiling.

I start walking to the cafeteria, when Alice comes behind me and jumps on my back. "Holy crap Alice, why are you on my back?," I asked curiously, not really caring that she's on my back. Luckily I was carrying my bag at my side.

"I wanted to," she answered, smiling innocently.

I shrugged, "Okay," I smiled. I can't help but think about what the other two will think of me, I mentally shrug, 'Whatever happens, happens,' I think to myself as Edward and Jasper catch up to us and we all start walking the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

Then I realize that there may be a bit of drama, not counting we're about to walk in and Alice is still on my back. Oh well.

* * *

 ** _AN)_ Finally get to update. Again sorry for the long wait. I'm working on some other Fanfictions. Almost finished with _A New and Unexpected Life_ 's prologue, so that should be uploaded soon. Otherwise no further news on any of the fanfictions I'm writing. I'll leave the choice up to you guys(/girls) if you guys(/girls) want to know what they are or if you want them to remain a secret until I post them. Anyway, hope those in the USA had a great fourth of July and those outside the USA had a great Monday (or whichever day due to some of the time differences). Enough of my rambling now, I shall update when I can. **

**-Soren.**


End file.
